Hantu?
by Lala Yoichi
Summary: Aku mendengar rumor tentang seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sering terlihat di Yoyogi Park. Gadis itu biasa muncul dikala sore menjelang malam./RnR?


**NARUTO©Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Police!Naruto**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading~**

Aku mendengar rumor tentang seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sering terlihat di Yoyogi Park. Gadis itu biasa muncul dikala sore menjelang malam. Waktu dimana orang-orang berlalu-lalang setelah seharian bekerja membanting tulang. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa sejatinya dia bukan lah manusia, melainkan arwah penasaran dari seorang gadis yang meninggal akibat kecelakaan ketika menunggu kekasihnya pulang. Ada lagi yang bilang jika dia meninggal karena sakit keras dan merasa tidak rela untuk pergi dari dunia fana. Namun bagaimana pun kisah sebenarnya, mendengar kata hantu saja sudah membuat bulu kudukku merinding.

"Hiii-" ucapku sembari berkidik ngeri dengan dua tangan memeluk lengan sendiri. Mengusak-ngusaknya pelan. "Semoga saja aku tidak pernah bertemu dia,"

Hari ini aku pulang sedikit terlambat setelah menghadapi kasus yang rasanya menguras kesabaran. Sialnya harus melewati taman itu, karena memang rute menuju apartemen. Kenapa juga aku harus penasaran dengan cerita Kiba tadi. Bodoh.

Mengambil langkah panjang agar segera keluar area taman, aku menatap lurus ke depan. Sedikit pun enggan menoleh ke sekitar. Sepi sekali.

Bukannya takut, aku tak masalah jika harus menghadapi sepuluh penjahat sekaligus. Tapi hantu lain ceritanya. Karena, mana mungkin aku memukul hantu?! Yang benar saja.

Hingga langkah kakiku berhenti secara mendadak. Mematung menatap sosok gadis bersurai merah muda yang tengah duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Wajahnya tak terlihat, terhalang rambut sebahunya yang tergerai. Namun satu hal yang pasti, kulitnya yang putih nampak sangat pucat pasi. Dalam diam aku menelan ludah bersama keringat dingin yang mulai bermunculan.

'Kiba sialan!' Umpatku. Sejujurnya ini bukan kali pertama aku melihatnya disana, tapi baru sekarang aku mendengar bahwa dia bukan manusia. Demi Kami-sama, aku harus segera pergi dari sini.

'Terus berjalan dan jangan menoleh, Naruto.' Batinku yang kembali menolakan tungkai agar bergerak maju.

'Jangan menoleh, jangan menoleh.' Aku menutup mataku rapat ketika melewatinya. Jantungku berpacu dengan langkah kakiku yang kian memburu.

"Tunggu."

Langkahku terhenti dan rasanya jantungku kehilangan denyutannya untuk seperkian detik. Jangan katakan dia tadi memanggilku!

Baru saja berniat kabur, tangan kecil nan dingin menahan lenganku. Tersentak. Seketika tubuhku melemas dan rasanya nyawaku melayang. Aku menangis dalam hati. Merasa gagal menjadi seorang lelaki.

Ayah, ibu. Maafkan anakmu yang tampan harus pergi secepat ini.

"Kau menjatuhkan dompetmu."

Aku menatap sebuah dompet hitam yang tersodor dari arah samping. Itu memang milikku. Lalu dengan sisa keberanian yang ada, aku menoleh ke belakang dengan gerakan kaku. Menyiapkan mental menghadapi kenyataan.

Namun,

Aku terperangah sesaat melihatnya. Aku yakin, aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Namun aku tidak bisa menyangkal, jika dia adalah hantu tercantik yang pernah aku temui. Bahkan rasanya aku tidak akan menyesal jika harus mati hari ini. Dia... seperti seorang dewi.

"Dompetmu. Jatuh."

"...Ya..."

"Kau tidak ingin mengambilnya?"

"Ah, tentu." Aku mengambil dompet dari tangannya. Meskipun tatapanku tetap terpaku padanya.

Astaga, aku pasti gila menyukai hantu. Tapi dia sungguh cantik. Bahkan ketika dahinya mengkerut heran pun tetap terlihat cantik.

...

...

Tunggu. Sejak kapan hantu bisa berekspresi seperti itu? Mendadak aku menatap kedua kakinya dan mereka ternyata menapak pada tanah. Aku menatap wajahnya dan buru-buru melihat ke arah kakinya lagi.

Mereka menapak!

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Kau- bukan hantu?"

"Bukan."

"Su-sungguh?"

"Ya."

Sedetik kemudian aku bernapas lega. Demi apa pun, ini jauh lebih melegakan dan menyenangkan daripada mendapat kupon gratis di kedai Ichiraku.

"Kau berpikir aku hantu?"

"Ya, temanku mengatakan ada hantu di taman ini." Jawabku apa adanya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu mendengus geli. Berdekatan seperti ini semakin memperlihatkan perbedaan tinggi badan kami yang sangat kentara. Pucuk kepalanya bahkan tak ada setelingaku.

"Mungkin ada, tapi bukan aku." Sahutnya. Ia memeluk lengannya yang terbuka, menggosoknya pelan. " Hari sudah semakin malam, kurasa aku harus pulang."

"Ingin kuantar?" Aku tidak tahu, tapi mulutku mengucapkan itu secara spontan. "Sebagai tanda terimakasih, mungkin." Imbuhku.

Gadis itu tampak menimang-nimang sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya diantar oleh Pak Polisi." Ucapnya yang diakhiri dengan nada godaan. Membuat sudut bibirku tertarik membentuk seringaian.

"Tentu. Kau akan aman."

Setelah itu kami mulai berjalan beriringan. Menyusuri jalan taman dengan obrolan ringan. Dari sana aku pun mengetahui nama gadis itu.

Haruno Sakura. Calon ibu dari anak-anakku.

.

.

.

**The End.**


End file.
